


The QuaranTime of Their Lives

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Angst, Blowjobs, Covid-19 (but only implied), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mistaken identities, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omegaverse, Twincest, a/b/o dynamics, boys using their words, dubcon, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: When Dean is asked to move in with his alpha Castiel, he doesn’t hesitate for a second but simply says yes. Even though he’s never met Castiel’s elusive brother Jimmy, whom he’ll also be living with. But Castiel’s scent is ever changing, and Dean doesn’t quite know what’s happening there. Then, the virus comes and they have to quarantine. Cas leaves to care for his parents for a while, and then Dean is alone with the elusive Jimmy...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: DCJ Hiatus Indulgence 2020





	1. 1. March 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a thing again and it's for the DeanCasJimmy Hiatus Indulgence 2020! With a theme of 'trapped together' I thought: why not write a thing that's also related to our current situation?  
> It might not be your cup of tea, but be assured that there's no infections or anything happening. It's basically mostly about these three dudes being locked up together.  
> If there's any questions about the dubcon, feel free to message me on tumblr (fpwoper) or pillowfort (fpwoper), or if you've seen me around as fpwoper on discord. It's a mild version of dubious consent, where neither of the participants are in fact able to give consent but they're both enjoying it.
> 
> Also, thanks so much to SoloArcana for beta'ing this for me and reassuring me that it, in fact, made sense. Thank you so much again!  
> Additional thanks to the amazing mods again who managed to keep a grasp on the wibbly wobbly concept that is currently time to keep the challenge on track!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

##  _ March 2020 _

Dean loved going to his boyfriend’s house. It might have something to do with the size of Castiel’s property, the layout of the house, or the scent of  _ content alpha  _ permeating the air. Whatever it was, he always felt at peace while he was there. So when Castiel asked him one  _ very  _ important question while they were hiking out in the woods one day, Dean immediately said yes.

Of  _ course _ he was going to move in with Cas.

He didn’t even necessarily like his own apartment. His own place had stopped feeling like “home” a long time ago, it was just a place where he slept most nights so he didn’t hesitate at all. Not even the fact that Castiel’s ever-elusive brother, Jimmy, would be living with them dampened his excitement. Dean jokingly said that he didn’t care, as long as Jimmy didn’t complain about any loud noises coming from their bedroom. That had Castiel flushing and smelling a little… uncomfortable and guilty? Dean shrugged and simply dismissed it.

That night, he packed the stuff he considered essential: his books and notes, whiteboard and markers, Dead Guy Robe, personal and work laptops, and a few various sundries. Checking his HeatTrak app, he grabbed a pack of the slick-absorbent pads, since he couldn’t be  _ too  _ prepared, now could he? Mentally planning how they were going to start moving his stuff over tomorrow (and what should be taken first and which items or pieces of furniture could wait a little longer), he hummed some Metallica and closed the door behind him. The distance between his (old) place and Castiel’s was short, and his inner omega was nearly giddy with delight at making a home with his alpha. He was very much tempted to squeal in the car while Castiel (and the mysterious Jimmy) couldn’t hear it, but settled instead for some very vigorous drumming on Baby’s steering wheel.

Fifteen minutes later found Dean, now slightly calmer and arms full, waiting for Castiel to open the front door. Castiel threw open the door, and he could once again take in the scent that permeated Castiel’s home. Dean had never quite realised how well his own scent fit in with the house – Castiel’s coffee-vanilla-caramel scent blended very nicely with his own aroma, which was mostly reminiscent of apple pie. The combination of them happy usually made for a very nice wintery feeling. Intriguingly, Castiel himself never much smelled like vanilla or caramel, but then again, Castiel was not as… sugary as those scents would suggest, so Dean just took it to mean that he hadn’t seen Cas sappy yet, or something.

“Hey Cas.”

“Welcome home, Dean.” 

Dean simply smiled at that, and he knew it was all going to be okay. Probably.


	2. 2. April 2020

##  _ April 2020 _

True to… whatever people called on for truth nowadays, Dean’s heat hit him only a day after he moved in.

Then there was a virus. 

_ Then  _ they were suddenly in a state of lockdown due to said virus.

It was just Dean's luck, and he was happy he at least grabbed the few things he actually needed on a daily basis when moving into Castiel’s house.

Somehow, he’d still not met Jimmy. The house was big enough to accommodate two kitchens, so it made sense that Jimmy was basically living on his own. Castiel  _ had  _ told him that Jimmy often travelled for work, but that couldn’t be actually happening still – unless his boss really hated him or something. Who knew.

Despite not having met Jimmy yet, he had a pretty good grip on what he must be like: quiet and withdrawn, okay with spending long months on his own, someone who wanted to travel the world. Still, it didn’t quite match with the stories Cas told about Jimmy – which were far and few between – in which Jimmy often featured as the loud troublemaker, always the life of the party, someone Cas clearly adored.

That wasn’t even the big issue here. The big issue was that Dean still hadn’t figured out where Castiel’s caramel and vanilla scent came from. Some days it was clearer than others. Most often, those were the days Dean spent going grocery shopping or reading upstairs, or working on his lesson plans now that he had to teach engineering to university students over Zoom, which was an issue in and of itself. While he was mostly glad that he didn’t have to go into his office that often and that most of his academic career could do well on hold, it didn’t mean that he had to like it. After his heat, he noticed that leaving Cas alone was getting harder and harder. They had bonded during that week, on a deeper level than they ever had before.

Dean didn’t really have time to figure out the mystery. He also still wasn’t ready to confront Cas about  _ why _ he apparently wasn’t ready to meet Jimmy yet, but Dean could wait both of brothers out and just figure it out at a later stage. It would be fine. For now, it was best to just focus on the teaching thing instead of focusing on mysteries that could wait until they could maybe leave the house again.


	3. 3. May 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is the dubcon chapter, just a heads-up!)

##  _ May 2020 _

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, mindful of the other people who might be around him in the grocery store. The annoying thing about heats was that they were generally predictable – every two months would be a good estimate – but when  _ exactly _ they hit was not as predictable. Dean was literally in the middle of the grocery store, mask depicting his favourite car on his face, the smell of someone’s caramel vanilla latte in his nose, and yes. He felt his heat coming like it hadn’t before. Instead of running out of the store like a sensible human and going to find his mate, Dean decided to move quickly through the last aisles and hurry out of the store. He couldn’t very well leave behind all the stuff and get a hold of Jimmy somehow to go back. He didn’t really know how he could get a hold of Jimmy, which was probably something that Cas and he should have discussed before Cas left to take care of his parents in Pontiac, Illinois. Which was a dangerous and stupid thing of Cas to do anyway,  so close to Dean’s heat what with a pandemic and all that, but Cas insisted. Apparently, Jimmy was unable to leave the house at that time, and Chuck and Becky – and Chuck’s sister Amara – really needed someone under the age of 65 to take care of the groceries and some other things around the house.

After paying, Dean quickly stashed the groceries in his car and drove back home, trying not to think of his heat. His mind instead wandered over to the mysterious Jimmy, and he wondered whether he could get Jimmy to maybe hug him. The fact that Jimmy was Castiel’s brother probably meant that his scent would help soothe Dean’s inner omega, or whatever. Dean didn’t actually know. He was mostly curious about Jimmy’s scent in general, but he also didn’t want to overstep in any way.

When Dean arrived home, he made quick work of putting away the groceries that needed to be put away and left the non-perishables out on the counter, hastily scribbling a note to tell Jimmy that his heat had hit and asking him to please put away the other stuff. After a few seconds, Dean added another line, asking Jimmy for cuddles on the couch and to confirm (or… not) via text, leaving his number on the note too. Then, he moved into his and Cas’ bedroom and snuggled with the Cas-scented blanket until he fell asleep.

*****

When Dean woke up again, he had a message from Jimmy which just said “Yes, if you’re sure. Text me if you’re on the couch? -Jimmy” but Dean had to breathe in deeply a few times to calm his racing heart regardless. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this, but he… he  _ wanted  _ to meet Jimmy.

Dean actually whistled as he made dinner for the both of them, and texted Jimmy back that he was in the kitchen now, and maybe he’d like to join Dean for some dinner? Then his phone pinged and the answer was “no, sorry, already had dinner” and Dean’s mood plummeted for a second before he realised how strange that was. He was probably mostly missing his alpha, and that made the rejection hurt worse? He didn’t actually know what was going on with him, and he wasn’t sure if he could really care about it while he could still think straight.

After dinner, though, Dean settled on the couch. The first day of his heat was usually bearable, even if it did turn him into a cuddleslut, and it only ramped up after the second day. He was still in the clear, didn’t yet need to go video call Cas and demand phone sex (video sex?) while fucking himself on a dildo and surrounding himself with Cas’ scent. He mostly hoped that cuddling with Cas’ brother would help settle the… more tactile side to his heat.

Taking a deep breath, he messaged Jimmy that he was on the couch – “Please come join me?” – and then put away the phone again, slowly breathing through the panic that was trying to settle in. He was holding on to one of the decorative pillows that smelled like Cas, and his hands clenched the material tighter as someone carefully opened the door.

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean looked over the edge of the couch towards the door. He did a double take, then looked again. Then he scented the air – vanilla, caramel, coffee. “Cas?”

“No, I’m definitely Jimmy,” the man who looked exactly like Cas said. “I am his twin brother, though.”

“Oh.”

Jimmy scuffed his foot over the floor, clearly as nervous as Dean, and he had to smile at that.

“Sorry, it’s not something negative, but you… you smell so much like Cas. And you look like him. And that’s probably why we’ve never met?”

“Well, we did meet,” Jimmy said, not meeting Dean’s eye. “You probably just thought I was Cas. We… like you said, our scents are very similar, and it’s easy to mistake us.”

Dean nodded. “That… that makes sense. Why did Cas never formally introduce us though?”

Jimmy coloured, and the scent of dark vanilla became overwhelming. “I think that’s for Cas to tell you. I don’t want to…”

“I get it,” Dean interrupted. “I’ll ask him when he comes back. For now… can you just join me or something? I can get through my heats on my own if needed, but touching people helps a ton, and since… well, you smell like Cas. So it’ll help.”

Jimmy eyed the couch, visibly nervous and wondering whether he should even get close, but Dean patted the couch and Jimmy eventually sat down. Dean gave him a few minutes to get used to his scent before scooting a little closer and sticking out his arms. Jimmy flinched and Dean immediately dropped his arms, moving back to his own corner.

“Sorry for putting you on the spot like this,” he said softly, scent probably oozing rejection.

“It’s not your fault, Dean.” Jimmy took a deep breath and then breathed out slowly again. “You just… you smell so good, and your heat is coming up, so your scent is so much sweeter than it usually is… It’s going to be hard to keep myself composed and not to jump you once you start getting slick.”

Dean bit his lower lip, saliva flooding his mouth as he thought of Jimmy jumping him, Jimmy ripping his clothes off, Jimmy fucking him over the couch, Jimmy— _ No _ . Dean took a deep breath and tried to keep his heart rate under control. His heat wasn’t quite that far along yet, and he just wanted to cuddle with his partner’s brother to stave off any kind of rejection symptoms that might show up if Cas wasn’t there to soothe him. Jimmy definitely wasn’t there as  _ replacement _ for Cas, and he probably didn’t even  _ want _ to fuck Dean in all seriousness. Even though his scent might be attractive, Dean’s issues definitely weren’t, and dealing with that wasn’t something Jimmy had signed up for.

“I’ll warn you once I’m reaching that stage, Jimmy,” Dean promised. He wasn’t sure if he could keep that promise, but he could try. For Jimmy.

“Okay, if you think so.” Jimmy’s scepticism was clear but Dean tried (and mostly succeeded at) ignoring it. He scooted closer again, and now Jimmy did put his arms around him. Dean snuggled in close and sighed in relief as he allowed his eyes to close. He didn’t care what Jimmy was watching on TV, all he cared about was the scent of his alpha close to him. Wait, no, not  _ his  _ alpha. An alpha that smelled very good and was related to his partner. Dean shouldn’t get that messed up or turned around in his head. He should be clear to himself about the fact that Jimmy definitely wasn’t his mate, and that Jimmy also definitely wasn’t his alpha.

A few deep breaths later, Dean was relaxed enough that he didn’t care anymore who he was nestled close to. He only cared that it was a good scent, that it smelled like home, and that he was content. In fact, he was so content that he managed to fall asleep on Jimmy’s lap.

***

When he woke several hours later, it was to a very nice dream, in which Cas had come home and was fucking him, and making all kinds of  _ exquisite _ noises, although Dean had never heard Cas make those noises before. There was a hard cock in his face and Dean gently pushed his nose closer to it. He was leaking slick and his heat was hitting him hard, so he  _ wanted  _ that cock in him, but he’d settle for sucking his alpha’s dick, too. Dean moaned softly and pulled the sweatpants down to reveal the alpha’s cock. He whined softly as the erection in front of him twitched hard, and then worked his tongue over the hard length, drawing soft sighs from his alpha. The noises were different from usual but Dean didn’t care, he just wanted to quell some of the heat.

He was slow to explore his alpha’s erection, happy to feel the knot already forming. He spared a brief thought to regret not riding his alpha to completion, but threw himself into getting his alpha off quickly. The quicker this was, the quicker his alpha could get it up again and fuck him into oblivion. The soft noises his alpha made before coming down his throat threw Dean off for a second, but then he relaxed as happy pheromones saturated the air. His alpha was happy, and so was he. He patted himself on the back for his good thinking, and then his happiness was ripped from him.

His alpha smelled like stress and guilt and self-loathing, and Dean immediately scrambled back, afraid that he’d hurt his alpha somehow. But that wasn’t it, now was it? Why would self-loathing and guilt be in the mix if Dean had hurt  _ him _ ? Dean was confused, but as soon as he sat up, still groggy and bleary from sleep, still leaking slick even though his own erection was flagging, he realised what was going on.

That wasn’t  _ his alpha _ . 

He’d just given Jimmy a blowjob. 

His alpha’s brother. The one who’d been helping him by cuddling with him in the starting moments of his heat. The one he’d sincerely promised to leave on the couch once he’d started leaking slick, because Jimmy was afraid that he couldn’t keep a hold on himself once he smelled Dean in actual heat.

“Jimmy—” Dean started, but before he could apologise, the alpha bolted from the room, looking stricken, and… were those tears on his cheeks? Dean was left alone, feeling confused once more, and more isolated than ever. He just wanted Cas to come back. He’d hoped Jimmy could help with the scents he was missing, but it didn’t look like Jimmy wanted to talk to him again, much less cuddle up with an omega who couldn’t be trusted not to molest an alpha, and it was all Dean’s fault. He got up slowly from the couch, dazed from the whiplash of different emotions that went through him in the span of about five minutes. He’d been so content, so happy, and then… and then he fucked it all up. How was he supposed to explain this to Cas? Forget about explaining this to Cas, but how was he going to make up to  _ Jimmy _ ? Or get through his heat on his own while rejected?

Dean made his way over to his shared bedroom before he could convince himself that by cheating on Cas, he didn’t deserve the comfort of a shared bedroom anymore. He flung himself onto the bed, burying his face deep in his own pillow to try to avoid the scent that had so tempted him a few minutes ago. He tried not to cry, but it was a difficult thing to do, so he let go.


	4. 4. June 2020

##  _ June 2020 _

Dean’s breakdown came at the end of May, and Castiel came back from caring for his parents in the very first days of June. Dean wanted to make everything right, but he couldn’t and so he stayed in their bedroom until Cas came to him. Dean  _ had  _ left the bedroom at some point to grab a supply of food that would keep long enough, but Jimmy had disappeared back to his side of the house, so that their paths wouldn’t even cross accidentally anymore. It was awkward and painful and Dean didn’t even want to  _ think _ about what the consequences were going to be, if he were honest. He had reached the painful stage of realising that he also had feelings for Jimmy, that he would also enjoy being with Jimmy, but at the same time… was with Cas. And Cas and Jimmy probably didn’t want to share. Right now, Dean would be surprised if Jimmy was even willing to ever talk to him again, but Cas might prove to be a good influence there.

Once Cas came to the bedroom, he was quiet and withdrawn, and Dean didn’t quite know how to solve that.

“How were your parents doing?” he eventually asked, even if it was just to break the oppressive silence between them.

“They were doing okay,” Cas eventually said. “They didn’t really need me around at all. I think they mainly called because they missed me and Jimmy and needed a reason for one of us to come over. Not sure if it made them happy though, because I spent most of my time moping there.”

“Why’s that?” Dean asked. He could hazard a guess, but wanted Cas to broach the topic first.

“Jimmy texted me that you’d gone into heat and that something happened. He didn’t elaborate, though, and he also fell off the radar entirely after that message. I was worried and confused and didn’t quite know what to expect when I went home. Those weeks I spent at my parents’ house definitely weren’t as fun as I thought they might be.” Cas turned towards Dean, shuffling closer on the bed. “What happened between you and Jimmy, Dean? He didn’t tell me when I asked him earlier today.”

It was clear to Dean that Cas was worried, but he didn’t know how to ease those worries except tell the truth. He took a deep breath and slowly breathed out again before answering Cas. “Well,” he said. “I was in heat and asked Jimmy to sit with me on the couch. His scent is just as calming as yours, so I figured,  _ why not _ . It might help in the long run. I promised him that I wouldn’t accidentally molest him or anything, and that I’d leave before my heat got too bad.” Dean swallowed thickly and looked away from Cas. “I fell asleep, though, and when I woke up my heat was… too bad to just walk away, basically. And he smelled so good, so familiar. I couldn’t stop myself.”

Cas’ scent was still calm, but Dean could smell an undertone of worry and jealousy. Not anger, which surprised him, but there was  _ something else _ in the mix too, and he didn’t know what to think of that.

“Did you fuck?” Castiel asked, still sounding calm.

Dean shook his head. “No, but I blew him?”

“Did you swallow?”

“I… I did.”

Cas’ laugh shocked Dean, and he looked up at his alpha to see genuine happiness on Castiel’s face.

“Why are you so happy?” Dean asked, perplexed. “Why aren’t you angry? I fucking  _ cheated _ on you! With your  _ brother _ , of all people.”

“Because I’m genuinely happy it’s just something this minor?”

Dean’s pretty sure he’s misheard. “How… how can you see this as  _ something minor _ ?”

“Have you never noticed how much of my scent has blended into Jimmy’s, and vice versa? Have you never noticed that Jimmy’s scent is often on the couch and even in this room? God, I was so worried that you were in a hospital or something, but now I can at least tell you about…” Then Cas trailed off, eyes wide. “But you never noticed, did you?”

Ground control to Major Dean. “I… No, I didn’t? What should I have noticed? I just assumed that because you were twins, you smelled really similar, or had complimentary scents or whatever. And that maybe some parts of your scent had blended into Jimmy’s  _ because  _ you were twins, or something like that.”

Now Cas mostly smelled of confusion and relief and something else Dean couldn’t quite pinpoint. “Okay, I guess it’s time for me to talk to Jimmy. Please just know that I’m not angry at you or at Jimmy. We just need to talk a bit about how to proceed now.” His eyes suddenly flashed and focused on Dean’s face. “Did you enjoy it, though?”

Is grass green? “Yes,” Dean admitted. “More than I was allowed, I think.”

“Don’t worry about that, my omega,” Cas said, softly running a hand through Dean’s hair. “This is not a bad thing, and it might give you something you never dreamed you could get. Let me just go talk to Jimmy. I’ll be back later, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean said, now fully confused over Cas’ strange behaviour. “Please come back soon.”

“I will.” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead and then left the bedroom again, leaving Dean with much to think about.

He still wasn’t sure what to make of Cas’ behaviour, but apparently the whole cheating on his alpha with his alpha’s brother thing wasn’t as bad as he initially thought it would be. He wasn’t sure he could fully believe that yet, but Cas had been sincere. He hadn’t been hiding or masking his emotions. Dean bit his lip and snuggled deeper into the covers he’d been hiding in for a week or so. Anxiety threatened to overtake him despite Cas’ reassurances, but Dean pushed those thoughts away and steadily breathed in and out until he fell asleep again.

*****

Castiel eventually returned to the bedroom. Two scents woke Dean up, and he reflexively curled into himself at the scent of  _ sad alpha _ . Then he realised that it was two particular scents – Cas’ neutral one and Jimmy’s sad one.

_ Jimmy was here. _

In the bedroom Dean shared with his  _ actual  _ alpha.

“Dean, can we talk to you for a bit?” Cas said when Dean pulled the sheets back over his head after smelling Jimmy. “Face to face, if possible. I think that might be the easiest way to make sure that we’re all on the same page here.” 

It took a little more coaxing for Dean to face the twins, but eventually, they were all sitting on the bed, waiting for someone to speak up first.

“Well, you’re the ones who initiated this meeting of sorts,” Dean eventually said. “I think you should be the ones to start. Especially you, Cas.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “That might be best. Okay, so Jimmy told me that he told you that it was up to me to discuss why I never actually introduced him to you. And I asked you about our scents, but you apparently never really connected all the dots, which… well, it does make all this slightly more difficult to explain. But it’s also good news for our public image, I guess.” Cas looked at Jimmy with a strange smile on his face, one Dean had never seen before. And what was up with the whole scent story thing again? It was weird, how the both of the twins were currently behaving.

“Okay, I think I’m still not connecting the dots. Can you just… tell me outright?”

“Of course,” Cas said. “You must have realised at this point that my base scent is a dark roast coffee. Jimmy’s is caramel and vanilla. He always was the sweet one between the two of us.” There was another strange look between Cas and Jimmy, but Dean ignored it now in favour of making sure Cas was telling the whole story. Cas noticed Dean’s impatience and quickly continued. “We usually smell like each other because we… we’ve been together for a while. Since we were fifteen, in fact.”

“Wait,  _ together _ together?” Dean asked, incredulous, but also a little turned on by the mere idea of the two alphas going at it.

“Yes. To be honest, we both thought you might have put two and two together, but usually what gets people to that point is seeing and scenting the both of us side by side. I didn’t want you to run away, and once Jimmy confirmed that he didn’t mind your scent either, it was just easier to pretend you were only dating me and I just smelled like coffee and vanilla and caramel. It gets… difficult, explaining being intimate with a twin. People usually jump to conclusions when we tell them, or they want us to indulge in their twin-fantasies. Which we’re not quite willing to do.”

“Fuck,” Dean muttered. “Wait, you also said that it was easier to pretend it was just you I was dating…?”

  
“Yes. You’ve been on dates with Jimmy, too.”

“That’s… that’s why he smelled so familiar and comforting. Shit. Why didn’t you just tell me though? I’d… I honestly can’t say I mind dating the both of you.”

“But you don’t really know me yet,” Jimmy quietly interjected. He hadn’t spoken up yet and still smelled vaguely sad, even though something like hope started to creep in, too.

“That might be true,” Dean said, “but I can’t wait to get to know you.” Dean shook his head. “Look, I can’t say it’ll be easy, but I want to try. I love both of your scents – the smell of someone’s vanilla coffee triggered my heat, for fuck’s sake.”

Jimmy shrugged. “Amelia also didn’t think I was worth it.”

“Oh, fuck Amelia,” Cas spat. “She liked the idea of you and didn’t like me at all, so I don’t think you should compare Dean to her at all. He’s open to the idea of you and me and him, so that’s already a great improvement on her.”

Dean remained quiet while the twins argued over whether or not he was better than this  _ Amelia _ , someone he didn’t  _ know _ , and he didn’t know how to stop the twins from digging themselves deeper and deeper into this apparently painful issue. Their usually complimentary scents were clashing with each other – burnt coffee and burnt caramel were the  _ worst,  _ and they were giving him a headache.

“Guys, stop it!” he shouted. “Your scents are giving me a headache. Just… shut the fuck up. Maybe it won’t work out. But let’s try, at least. I’m willing – more than willing, to be honest – and I’m glad that you both have strong opinions on this Amelia chick, but I think that we  _ should just try _ . Okay? Let’s do that. And then re-evaluate where I am on the badness-that-is-Amelia-scale.”

The twins fell quiet and both nodded after a few seconds.

“Thank you. Now. Come cuddle me and calm the fuck down, does that sound good?”


	5. 5. Epilogue: August 2020

##  _ Epilogue: August 2020 _

Two months into quarantine later, the twins and Dean started remodelling the house. Partially out of sheer boredom, and partially because they’d started to hate the divide the house perpetuated between them. While Jimmy occasionally felt like he wasn’t a part of their triad, he spent most of his time in Cas and Dean’s part of the house, and it was starting to feel… strange not having Jimmy in their part of the house too.

Dean went on dates with Cas and Jimmy, all three of them together and with only Cas or Jimmy. Cas and Jimmy had established a dating life as well, even though their dates were usually in or around the house. They were happy, though. All three of them were fulfilled, and Jimmy didn’t bring up Amelia again as a scale against which Dean should perhaps be rated. 

No, they were good, and all three of them were now truly home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> You can find me as fpwoper on tumblr, pillowfort, and discord!


End file.
